The present invention relates to a novel camera supporting device.
It has been the experience of many camera enthusiasts that the use of a tripod during picture taking activities results in the production of superior photographs. This is true because of the fact that a camera must be held without movement while clicking the shutter mechanism. The use of a tripod is mandatory in many situations where the light level is quite low.
Tripods of conventional design are cumbersome and do not permit the user to quickly approach the view finder when taking the photograph, since the tripod must be placed on a firm surface and the camera attached thereto must be moved to the proper position.
A camera support which employs the steadying characteristics of a tripod but permits the user to quickly photograph a particular scene would be very useful in the photographic field.